Una asesina y seigaku? ooU malas influencias
by otaku rumiko chan
Summary: Que pasaría si llegara una asesina a la seigaku? oo...y si al matar a un loco su ejército atacara a Ryoma y a ella buscando venganza? oo nuevo capiulo y lleno de locuras xD
1. la chica nueva U

Cap 1

La chica nueva U

Era una cálida mañana en Seishun Gakuen...mientras que nuestro querido Echizen miraba por la ventana con su cara de "me importa un pepino ¬,¬"

-Bagh va a llover u.u ...no me interesa – dice nuestro querido Ryoma con un aire de indiferencia

Pero 5 segundos después comienza a llover…

-Bagh . ...el cartero chocará con el buzón, pobre idiota ¬¬U – dice nuevamente Ryoma y ocurre lo que él dice.

Eem o----oU aparecerá un loco maniático en calzoncillos cantando la macarena o.ol- dice otra vez Ryoma, preocupado por si lo que dice volverá a cumplirse…o.o.

Se cumple lo que dice Ryoma…o.oU, ya que aparece un loco en calzoncillos, una capa roja y un micrófono, se para en medio de la cancha de tenis y canta la macarena…oo…

- Baila tu cuerpo, alegría macarena... nOn -canta y baila el loco- ven chico!! Vamos a bailar juntos para la libertad de la humanidad!!! ºOº

- _"De acuerdo esto me esta asustando o.ol_" - Piensa Ryoma con una NOTABLE mueca de horror

El loco en calzoncillos se asoma en la ventana, junto a Ryoma:

-Ven conmigo no seas tímido! º-º!! No podrás resistirte a mí!! WAJUAJAJAJA!! º0º!!! COF, COF - dice el loco demostrado su coeficiente intelectual ooU (N/A: Pobre Ryoma -.-U)

- AAGHH!! . !! Aléjate aléjate!! Cosa fea!! !! – grita Echizen golpeando la cara del loco con su libro de matemáticas .-.U (N/A. bien Ryoma las matemáticas pueden destrozar a cualquiera! . U)

- Echizen, se puede saber que estas haciendo? O.oU

- Que te interesa? ¬¬ -dice con ese tono de voz como siempre Ryoma, pero pronto se da cuenta de que le habla a un PROFESOR ¬¬U (N/A: este chico irrespetuoso u.úU piensa: hum miren quien habla xDU), em pues oo una abeja entró por la ventana nñ y tenía que ahuyentarla nñ… - dice Ryoma nervioso, luego da un último golpe y lanza al loco al suelo.

- ¬¬#...

- … Libertad humana 0...- dice por ultima vez el loco, ya tirado en el cemento. (N/A: ..U loco traumado O U)

- oo...Mada mada dane u.u...El loco ya está en el cemento...quizás se rompió la cabeza y quedará en estado de coma o vegetal...mejor así u.u…ya no molestará...ahora dormiré una grata siesta ya que el profesor me aburre ¬.¬ - Termina Echizen y se duerme rápidamente.

- ¬¬…bueno no importa u.úU…chicos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna n.n…pasa por favor n.n…

A la sala entra una chica bastante peculiar, tenia cabello hasta la cintura, desmechado y de un castaño terminaba en color vino, un lunar junto a su boca y una mirada bastante penetrante…que a casi todos los asustaba -.-Uu. Su uniforme era más oscuro que el de las otras chicas, traía botas negras con plataforma y cordones, en vez del rozón rosa ella tenía un pañuelo negro (N/A: todas tenemos nuestro estilo ya? xD).

Todos los chicos al instante se fijaron en esta chica, y las chicas la miraban con un poco de recelo, a lo cual ella respondió con una mirada profunda y fria o.Ó, que al instante las intimidó y dejó heladas. ..U

- Chicos ella es Marui, m…- el profesor es interrumpido por la chica.

- Sólo Kotte, si? -.-U no me gusta mucho que me llamen ni por mi nombre, ni por mi apellido U.

- ¬¬# que seas nueva no te da la autoridad de interrumpirme, Marui ¬¬#

- em owo perdón profesor n.n…

- Bueno no importa…puedes sentarte…a ver.. . …un lugar vacío, ahí está owO…siéntate junto a Echizen…

- y quien rayos es Echizen? .--.U

- NO CONOCES A ECHIZEN!? OO pecadoo!!! Pecadora!!! O !!- dice el profesor con un crucifijo en su mano y vertiéndole agua bendita en la cabeza a Kotté ..U.

- u.ú _"Que escena más desesperante es u.ú"_ O sea hello ¬¬! Soy nueva en la ciudad

- Bueno, eso te justifica ¬¬… pero sólo un poco 0 ! Sigues siendo una pecadora, debo exorcizarte o.Ó!! Estas poseída por el demonio!!!! º0º...

-Estoy comenzando a dudar sobre la condición mental de este profesor uxùU…me va a embarrar más la mente de lo que la tengo ia . …- dice Kotté con un tono de "sálvenme de esta cosa ;x;!!" e instantáneamente se forma la imagen del cerebro de Kotté, bañado en sangre º-º y lleno de personas con collares que con descargas eléctricas, eran los "discípulos" de Kotté y ella estaba sentada en un trono de calaveras y bebiendo un poco de licor en una copa brillante o.oUU.

De pronto se escucha un sonido en la puerta, se abre de golpe y aparece el loco en calzoncillos, pero ahora estaba cantando "vive la vida loca" ( de ricky martin xDU)

- Vive la vida loca!!!! O!!! – canta el loco disparando un arma al techo y agitando su capa roja U, a lo que todos los alumnos se esconden bajo sus mesas.

- aaaghhh!!! Nos matará!!!! Noo!! T0T!!! Aún no secuestrábamos a los titulares de Seigaku!!!! TOT!!!- chillan las chicas ..U

-what? OoU – exclama Ryoma

- wujauajuajauajuajauajauajaujaa!!! ºxº...seven dayyyysss!!! º0º!!! Vive la vida locaaaa…!!!!- sigue el loco, mientras se para en el escritorio del profesor y dispara el arma, y continuación ejecuta un baile parecido al de las tribus caníbales o.oUU…hasta que el canto cesa, puesto que Kotté había lanzado un cuchillo en la cabeza al loco a lo que este muere instantáneamente, cayendo encima de el Sr. "2 años de experiencia".

- AH AH AAAAAAH!!! O !!! – exclama Horio muy "sereno" – ESTO ES HORRIBLE!!! AAAAHHH!!! – termina Horio de chillar y luego se desmaya…

- cri…cri…(cantan los grillos xd)

- o.oU…eeh….no se asusten n.ñ… no está muerto en realidad…era un..Un…o.o…un..Actor..Si si! Un actor n.n! que me ayudo e hicimos esta pequeña escena, para demostrar como hay que reaccionar en estoy casos nnUu miren miren no está muerto…- comenta nerviosa Kotté moviéndole la cabeza al loco para aparentar que estaba "vivo" ooU- uh miren si es tan buen actor n.ñU…así que me lo llevare hasta afuera para que no se pierda en el papel ooUU si jeje n.ñ – dice arrastrando al "actor" luego tirándolo por la ventana del pasillo tratando de que nadie lo notara y riendo nerviosamente.

- o0o…entonces esto significa que este líquido del suelo es ketchup no? n0n- comenta Tomoka, aproximando su dedo al "ketchup" en el suelo, dispuesta a probarlo ooU (N/A: wakala x0x!! ya abran notado de que no es ketchup exactamente ooUU)

- em si ketchup..nñ…creo que me descubriste nñUu…

- humm…aunque creo que está un poco salado, y tiene un sabor medio extraño…

-ooUu…pues…es que es ketchup casero de mi país n.nUU si si! Y y tiene un sabor diferente UU

- bueno pues denle un aplauso a Marui por su interesante y convincente presentación nn…-comenta el profesor aplaudiendo e incentivando a los alumnos a que aplaudieran, lo que hicieron, sólo que no muy convencidos ooUU.

- bueno y…quien es ese tal Echito?ooUu…

- Echizen…¬¬ el guapo príncipe Ryoma! n0n! – dice Tomoka al mismo tiempo que saca sus pompones, junto con otras chicas y le hacen una porras a Echizen ooU

- ooU… esto es el colmo ni que fuera Tom welling ¬U..huum ooU…- se seca la baba- pues y quien es ese Echizen o como sea …

- Echizen es todo un prodigio del tenis!! Es nuestro orgullo!! TT! es el único titular de esta edad!! Y no nos ha decepcionado…no haz escuchado la historia de cuando…- el profesor se emociona con la historia…ya que se demora horas, y era algo de que una raqueta, de un parpado, que un juego herido…que un samurai…-..o un ninja? OoU..bueno pues mientras tanto Kotté se aburrió y se fue a sentar a un puesto vacío, que estaba al lado de un chico al que no vio la cara, que era de cabello negro con reflejos verdes.

- _Ese viejo esta traumado U, me sentare aquí es el único puesto vacío…oo…creo U_

------------------------------Fin de capítulo------------------------------


	2. Encerrados con un ejército de locos

Cap 2

**Encerrados con un ejército de locos**

- _Ese viejo esta traumado U, me sentare aquí es el único puesto vacío…oo…creo U_

- zzzz… -o-….hmmm…zzz…mada mada…dane -w-…momo baka…- comenta un "despierto" ¬¬ Ryoma.

- hummm… a si por cierto como te llamas? nn – le pregunta Kotté al chico.

- zzz…

- ¬¬# repito la pregunta como te llamas? nñ.#...

- ah? Em Echizen Ryoma -w-…- dice Ryoma sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a la chica y volteado, provocando el enojo en ella.

- o,Ó cuando hablo me gusta que me pongan atención y que me miren a la cara ò.Ó# - dice enojada Kotté volteando a Ryoma y luego acercando la cara del chico a ella, al ver al chico de tez bronceada y ojos color miel provoco un poco de sonrojo en ella pero no le importo y siguió regañándolo uuU…

- ah? O./o – comenta Ryoma, sorprendido por la reacción de chica de mirada rojiza, y estando tan cerca comprobó que era bastante linda, pero más que eso estaba sorprendido por que ninguna chica antes havia reaccionado así con él ..U, generalmente quedaban con mueca de idiotas e incapaces de decir ninguna palabra coherente.

- así que por favor intenta ser un poco más educado por que estoy intentando ser amable OK? ¬/¬#

- Y si no me da la gana? ¬¬ yo hago lo que quiera y nadie va a venir a decirme como comportarme ok? ¬¬

- Claro que no ¬¬# io solo estoy intentando ser sociable, y eh descubierto que eres un total idiota ¬¬

- Y quien crees que eres para venir a hablarme así? ¬¬

- Pues Yo sopenco ¬¬

- Retira lo dicho ¬¬, eres una insoportable ¬¬…

- Y tu un tonto ¬¬

- Insoportable ¬¬

- Tonto ¬¬

- Insoportable! ¬¬!

- Tonto! ¬¬!

- O.o esto es impresionante a los primeros 5 minutos ya esta peleando con Echizen o0o…- comenta Horio que desde hacer rato no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica.

- Pues yo creo que es del otro bando… ! Ninguna chica es capaz de pelear con el príncipe Ryoma - - dice Tomoka que también había estado observándolos.

- Del otro bando? o.o? que significa eso Tomoka chan? Oxo…- dice tímidamente Sakuno.

- Lesbiana…que inocente eres 

- aaah o0o…pues io espero que lo sea - así no se acerca tanto a Ryoma kun…

- si! o.Ó es nuestro y sólo nuestro! MUAJUAJAUAJAUJAUAJAUJAAA D!- dice Tomoka y riendo maliciosamente a lo que a los demás la observan con una gotita en la nuca.

- Tomoka chan, no es para que exageres ooU…

- Si, creo que esta chica se obsesiona demasiado en cuanto a Echizen, no se que le ven cuando me tienen a mi! – comenta Horio con una sonrisita pep…

- ¬¬U…sin comentarios .U - dicen a dúo Tomoka y Sakuno.

- Pues tu eres más insoportable que YO! Y piensas que sólo por que soy nueva voy a dejar que me traten así? PUES NO! ¬¬!

- Pues a mi no me importa que pienses TU que es lo correcto! ¬¬!

- Y CREES QUE A MI ME IMPORTA? – Kotté se para y sigue con la pelea.

- PUES ESPERO QUE NO! YA QUE ERES INSOPORTABLE! – Sigue Ryoma parándose también y peleando, sin notar que el profesor los veía con malos ojos .-.U

- Claro que no lo soy! Eres tu el que me desespera! ¬¬!

- Que acaso crees que eres perfecta? JA! No se por que ese idiota dijo que et sientes conmigo!

- Pues crees que es mi culpa que ese estúpido haya dicho que me sentara contigo? ù.ú no todas estamos babeando por ti!

- Eso deberías habérselo dicho a ese profesor estúpido! 

- Pues pronto se lo diré! Ese profesor de verdad que es un estúpido! 0 

- YA BASTA! Òó! Echizen, Marui! Deberían tratarme con más respeto! Soy su profesor! Y no soy ningún idiota! C# A así que AHORA AL PASILLO! òOó!

- Uupppss ooU – dicen a la vez Ryoma y Kotté volteando la cabeza.

- Ahora tendrán que limpiar a la salida TODA la sala y el pasillo! 0 Así que chicos ensucien lo que puedan ò0Ó!

- Queeé? !

- Maldición…todo por culpa de esta chica ù.u…

- Cierra la boca idiota! 0 !

- AHORA AL PASILLO! PUEDEN EMPEZAR A LIMPIARLO YA! òOó...

- OK …- dicen Ryoma y Kotté saliendo de la sala lo más rápido posible.

- Niños malcriados de…¬¬ y ustedes QUE MIRAN? oxÓ

- Nada! o0o – dicen a coro todos xD

Ya en el pasillo estaban solos Echizen y Kotté, con un notable desagrado wU…al parecer no se soportaban ..U, bueno x jodieron, por que tendrán que quedarse juntos a limpiar por largo tiempo ¬w¬…

- Bagh…maldito profesor…me voy a tener que quedar hasta tarde òwó…pero esto nos e quedara así! ¬¬

- Tienes razón…nadie me hace esto y se queda como si nada…

- Venganza? ¬w¬…

- bingo ¬w¬…

- Ahora nos estamos entendiendo Echizen ¬w¬…

- Si, estoy de acuerdo por primera vez contigo Marui ¬w¬…

- Vienes preparado? O,o…

- Claro, siempre listo ¬w¬…

- como los boy scout xD

- ¬¬… no soy boy scout ¬¬…

- em bueno pues io también estoy lista nn…así que comience la venganza…

- Seeeehhh….

Después de esta conversación los 2 chicos ríen malvadamente ooU, no tengo idea de que están planeando xD pero tomaron unas mochilas y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores xD…creo que su bronca ya es contra todos los "pobres" profesores xD

- Tienes la bomba? Oxo…

- em si aquí está, toma oxo – dice en susurro Kotté pasándosela a Echizen.

- Arigato x …em como lo haremos para que explote dentro de la sala y sin que se den cuenta? U

- huum oxo… que tal si lo ponemos en la taba del termo donde guardan su café? ¬w¬

- sii…para que cuando sea el descanso abran el termo y explote la bomba fétida en sus narices, bien pensado Marui ¬w¬…

- gracias! nn…llevo la maldad dentro de mi ser D…

- ooU bagh…

Kotté y Ryoma entran sin ser vistos a la sala de profesores, donde buscan los termos, cada uno pone una bomba fétida en cara termo, Kotté les pone pegamento a las sillas xD y Ryoma mientras ponía pintura azul al gel del profesor que los había castigado…

- Todo listo soldado? Oó

- Si, todo listo…salgamos de aquí, huele a vejestorios…

- Si es verdad xD

- Em bueno solo hay que esperar – dice Ryoma ya afuera de la sala de profesores y apoyado en la puerta de una sala.

- Sí…mi venganza se consumirá…pobres mortales nyahahahaha D!...

- Mada mada dane ¬w¬…- dicen a la vez Ryoma y Kotté, después van a buscar los baldes para limpiar algo del pasillo, por que o sino el amargado los castigará .

- Hey por tú no haces algo también? ¬¬ - dice Kotté mientras trapea el suelo.

- Para algo estas tu no crees? u,u – dice Ryoma bebiendo de su Ponta.

- Ándate a la cresta ¬¬ si io limpio tu también! ò.o (N/A: y aquí empezó al pelea de nuevo - -U) no soy nada tu sirvienta ¬¬

- Pues eso quien lo dice? Ò.o

- YO quien más tarado? ¬¬...

- Quieres pelear de nuevo? Ò.o

- Pues si tu lo provocas SI! ¬¬

- De verdad que disfrutas peleando conmigo no? ¬¬#

- Como voy a disfrutar pelear con un idiota? ¬¬

- Que se yo? Tú eres la tonta que no conoce su mente! ù .u…

- Sabes que? me hartaste! #! – dice Kotté mientras toma el balde con agua y se lo tira a Ryoma en la cabeza, mientras ella se va ad…

- HEY! Espera! w #! – Grita Ryoma empapado de Pies a cabeza y con el balde en la cabeza xD.

- Te lo merecías! 

- Maldita! Ù.ú eso no se quedará así! !...maldita …y para peor perdí mi Ponta T.T…bagh ya no importa ùxu…por lo menos nos vengamos de esos profesores…jajaja ni siquiera saben que les espera D…

- Que no esperamos? o.Ó

- ooU mierda…oo…

- Echizen, que no nos esperamos? oxó – dice el profesor a las espaldas de Ryoma.

- Em pues oo nada…es de una película n.ñ, que estaba recordando nñU

- aaah o0o…y por que no han limpiado NADA con Marui? ¬¬...

- ah? Oxo…- Ryoma observa el pasillo y por la pelea habían dejado todo mojado y sucio el pasillo UU…- em pues oo…ops? o.oU…

- Nada de ops! ò.o ustedes 2 se quedarán hasta tarde! O Tendrán que limpiar todo el piso! Y si no lo hacen le consultaré al auxiliar y se llevaran el doble de tarea y les haré 2 pruebas ò0Ó!

- NOOO! T0T!- exclamaron Ryoma y Kotté ya que ella acababa de llegar xD

- Y tu cuando llegaste? O.o

- Que te importa x …

- uuhh pesada ùxu…

- bueno por tu culpa nos tendremos que quedar hasta tarde TxT…

- Por mi culpa? No será por TU culpa? ¬¬

- Y por que me echas la culpa a mí? u.ú

- Por que tu em tiraste el balde en la cabeza ¬¬

- A si verdad ooU gomen nasai U

- Bueno ya no importa u,ú…io sólo quiero mi Ponta …

- Toma o.o – le pasa una Ponta – Te compre una cuando Salí uxú

- em gracias oo "_de acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba U"_

- Bueno si vamos a tener que estar aquí encerrados tratemos de llevarnos bien, si? Uxú "_me duele mi orgullo! T0T! Bagh no pensé que me doliera tanto en el alma TT"_

- Si, es verdad…u.u _"bagh no me gusta tener que tragarme mi orgullo !"_

Finalmente terminan estas continuas peleas y los chicos hacen las paces y se dan la mano. (N/A: al fin termina esta pelea ia me estaba hartando ù.u#) Mientras tanto suena la campana para el receso ooU…

- Ah llegado la hora de la venganza D…

- Seeeehhh ¬w¬ - Ryoma mira maliciosamente la sala de profesores

- Que tal si vamos? Así lo veremos más de cerca ¬w¬…

- Si! Ya quiero verles las caras! D…me las pagaran…ahora estoy más enfadado por que me tendré que quedar hasta tarde! !

- Y crees que io no? TxT…me perderé mi programa TOT…

- ¬¬U…con tal de que no te preocupe la novela… 

- Naah.. Io veo la de las 8 0…

- UU todas son igual nunca cambian uuU

Echizen y Marui van fuera de la sala de los profesores, y desde la ventanilla esperan el momento en que abran el termo con la bomba nyahahahaha D! ooU perdón me emocione xD.

- Que estarán tramando esos 2? Oxo – comenta Horio quien con los otros chicos estaban espiando a Echizen y a la nueva.

- No tengo idea…oo

- Desde cuando que se llevan bien? Oo

- Esa duda tampoco tiene respuesta ooUu

De pronto se escuchan unos gritos, y los profesores salen corriendo de la sala, tapándose las narices, algunas profesoras gritando y anunciando un ataque terrorista xD Kotté y Ryoma retorciéndose de la risa xD y tapándose las narices por el olor que despedían sus "queridos profesores".

- Echizen, dame esos 5! n0n!

- Seh! Lo logramos! N0n! jajá jajá! Para que aprendan a no meterse con nosotros!

- Sii! D…

- Mada mada dane ¬w¬ - dicen los 2 xD

Siguieron las clases y ya a la salida de clases Tomoka y Sakuno estaban esperando a Ryoma para hablar con él, pero el se volteo comos i no existieran y se fue con Kotté a buscar las cosas para limpiar U

- Esa chica no me lo arrebatará! El es mío! Ò0ó – grita Tomoka

- Em Tomo chan calma nnU…quizás solo no nos vio ..

- O nos ignoro w 

- Em de acuerdo…no permitiremos que esa chica nos aleje de Ryoma kun! ¬¬

- SII! O !

- Maldición no quiero tener que limpiar todo T0T…

- Y crees que yo si? ¬¬

- Em no lo se oo x que de cierta forma te libraste de esas chicas U

- Si es verdad o0o…eso es lo bueno xD

- Que eres maldito Echizen xD

- Lo sé D Marui…

- Oye puedes decirme Kotté si quieres…io puedo decirte Ryoma.? O,o…

- Claro no hay problema…ma….Kotté oxo

- Oye principito Ryoma…xD

- No me digas así ¬/¬ comprenderás que es molesto que las chicas me digan principe Ryoma? U

- Pobre chico popular…xD

- Ya para ¬.¬…Y vamos a limpiar la sala primero…

- Seeh…- Dice Kotté mientras van a la sala y toma la escoba y comienza a limpiar, ya que el suelo estaba lleno de papeles !

- Maldición vamos a tener que limpiar las mesas? Escribieron en ellas # Horio em las pagarás ¬¬

- Yo creo

De pronto se escuchan unos sonidos muy extraños, como si un ejército se dirigiera al cole Oo y también…ese ejército…estaba cantando la vida loca? OoU…no no…no puede ser O-o… AAHHH! w !

- Que es eso? O,o

- o.O huummm…no se…pero esa cosa esta cantando al vida loca oo como…

- NO! OO! gritan los 2 muy asustados, a la vez se paran y ven por la ventana y era evidentemente lo que pensaban..El ejército de locos, buscando venganza oo…y a Ryoma O.o! (N/A: pobre Ryoma 0 ! Demás ke lo quieren hacer esclavo sexual O,oUu…va a quedar con trauma de por vida…xD)

- NOO! T0T! Vienen por nosotros! No puedo con tantos! ;0;! ÁAAHH! T0T!

- ya tranquila no caigas en la desesperación! . ! "_quiero a mi mami!T0T! Mamita sálvame! T0T!"_ mantente tranquila como yo u,u…no nos pasará nada U (N/A: wn cínico xD)

El ejército se va acercando, ya que se escucha cada vez más cerca le coro de vive la vida loca ooU y al parecer gritaban algo…algo de venimos por ti conplichet! Naaah no era eso…esperen, dejen que escuche mejor w U a ver a si OO! dicen venimos por ti Echizen! O0o!

- Ahora casi en la desesperación! ;0;! Me van a violar! T0T! nooo! Quizás que me harán! ;0;! – dice chillando y tramándose Ryoma

- U¬¬ no que debía mantenerme tranquila? ¬¬U ya reacciona! O !- dice Kotté mientras cachetea a Ryoma.

- ouch ;x; bueno gracias lo necesitaba U…ahora que haremos? O,o

- Pues hay que atacar oxÓ no perderemos esta guerra! !

- SII! Tenemos muchas armas aquí nyahahahaha D!

- ooUu…

- o.oU perdón me emocione u,uU

Después de un rato de desesperación compartida xD nuestros chicos se alistaron para comenzar la guerra, fueron a buscar escobas, baldes, pelotas de tenis, de basketball, fútbol y hasta de ping pong xD…necesitaban la mayor cantidad de cosas para vencer a este ejército de enfermos mentales oxÓ

- Mira esto servirá? Oxo – dice Kotté mientras le muestra unas cuerdas que saco del gimnasio.

- si todo sirve o.Ó…vamos a la cafetería la comida de aquí seguro que los matará de indigestión xD

- Oye Ryoma , toma esto, puede servirte o,o – dice Kotté mientras le pasa a Ryoma unas bombas y una pistola.

- Son reales? O,o…

- Sii, no te comenté que soy asesina? O0o…

- No O-o…aunque eso ahora nos seria útil…así no será tan difícil…

Termina este diálogo, ya que se escucha un fuerte golpe, los chicos se asoman a ver que pasó y YA HABIA ENTRADO EL EJERCITO! OO! vamos! A sus posiciones! 0 ! (N/A: o.oU gomen nasai U creo que tengo complejo de emocionarme fácilmente u.uU…)

- Mierda Oo! A SUS PUESTOS! – exclaman los 2 mientras se ubicaban en distintos sitios con sus "armas" xD.

- Vive la vida locaaa…nyahahahaha D no tienen escapatoria…ya los encontramos…y sufrirán la furia del ejercito CYBJPLLH! Nyahahahaha! DD!

- CYBJPLLH? Oo…- pregunta Ryoma confundido por esas siglas…

- ¬¬ si! Cantemos Y Bailemos Juntos Por La Libertad Humada u,ú que preguntas tontas niño…

- que estupidez ù.u…

- pero que…JA ahí está! Capturen al chico! 0 !

- No lo lograrán! 0 ! – dice Ryoma lanzando las pelotas con mucha precisión a la cabeza de los locos, dejando inconscientes a algunos en el suelo y quitándoles la cabeza a algunos ooU…

- Que asco xx…aaghh! O ! suelta mi pie cosa en calzoncillos! 0 ! – exclama Kotté mientras le corta la cabeza a un loco con sus cuchillas.

- Em no es necesario tanta sangre sabias? ¬¬U recuerda que este es un fic para todo público xD…

- Bagh..pero ningún cabro chico que no pueda ver sangre y esas cosas va a leeré Este fic en fanfiction no crees? o.o

- em si buen punto…u.u…AGH OO! mira eso! 0 ! – exclama Ryoma asustado al ver que a mientras más locos mataban estos se multiplicaban – Esto es horrible! ;0;!

- OO! esto es pero que el virus T en resident evil! ;0;! Pero hay algo que es mucho peor que todo esto oO!...

- Que puede ser peor? Oxo – pregunta Ryoma ya traumado xD

- Eso Oo! – señala Kotté a la puerta y se ve que entra otro ejercito, sólo que de fans locas de Ryoma ooU…

- Les saludamos atentamente n.n y les informamos que nuestro grupo de fans se a aliado con CYBJPLLH con la intención de raptar a Ryoma con fines nada puros n¬n – dice una chica con lentes que era la presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma…

- oO! mierda oo! y ahora que puedo hacer? T0T!

- em A: puedes suicidarte n.n

- no gracias ¬¬

- B: lanzar una bomba atómica nn

- naaah muy caro ..U no hay Money…

- o C: salir corriendo oo

- Me quedo con C! ! – dice Ryoma a la vez que sale corriendo a mil por hora mientras que lo persigue el ejercito de locos y de fans ..Uu

- Pobre Ryoma me compadezco de él u,u…

- No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti ¬w¬…- dicen el ejército de locos que acaban de matar detrás de Kotté

- Mierda oo…Ryoma espérame! w ! – exclama Kotté mientras sale corriendo al igual que Ryoma por su vida xD

--------------------------------------Fin de capitulo-------------------------------------------------

Hola les saludo! xD en el fic anterior tuve unos problemas con el teclado U pero les aclaro que el nombre de la chica es Kotté y su apellido Marui xD…eemm..este capitulo me quedo un tanto largo, pero no quiere decir que no sea divertido y lleno de ideas tontas xD

Gracias por sus reviews…aunque solo fueran 2 TxT… así que no lateo más y me voy Bye!

Rumiko


	3. Pobre chico popular xD

Cap3:  
Pobre chico popular xD Era otra cálida mañana en la Seishun Gakuen y nos encontramos a Ryoma y Kotté hablando sobre el incidente de ayer, como los más "buenos amigos xD" sorprendiendo a todos o-oU… 

- Oye Ryoma, y ayer como conseguiste librarte de esas locas? OoU- comenta Kotté sentada en la mesa como si nada xD…  
- Locas? O-o – comenta Ryoma (N/A: recuerden que este chico tiene pésima memoria xD)  
- U…eeh…Ryoma no et suena…vida loca?...calzoncillos? esclavo sexual? OoU…  
- aaah O.o esas cosas raras? Ehh pues fue todo gracias a mi inteligencia, naturalmente uou…- comenta Ryoma, sonriente mientras que una luz iluminaba sus dientes xD…  
- U quiérete un poco menos xD…bueno me cuentas como lo lograste? O.ô

-Bueno pues…

------------------------------------------ (flash back) ------------------------------------------------

Se ve a Ryoma corriendo desesperadamente por toda la ciudad xD perseguido por un ejército conformado por locos (N/A: que ya no están en calzoncillos, sino que tienen una camiseta que dice "I love prince" con una cara de Ryoma y un corazón ooU…que por cierto creo que fue regalo de las fans esas o.oU), a continuación Ryoma ve una especia de bosque y decide que ahí los perderá más fácilmente xD así que entra en él…

- Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! X0x! Aquí está lleno de espinas xx…pero no es tiempo para preocuparse por eso oó… o sea me están persiguiendo un ejercito de locas (N/A: nótese que ahora son LOCAS, ya que los locos se convirtieron a la transexualidad xD) TOT…OH O-o ¿qué es eso? La caperucita roja O.o…no esperen es Inui vestido de caperucita roja o-oU…Inui y sus experimentos raros xD… y ese de allá vestido de lobo no es el capitan? Oo…no quiero saber que están haciendo U…¡Mejor sigo corriendo por mi vida! – grita Ryoma mientras acelera, por que nota que las locas ya le estaban pisando los talones oxoU

-¡No escaparás amor n3n! – chillan las "chicas" xD

- Aaaggghhhhh! XOx! – grita asustado Ryoma mientras acelera lo más que puede, pero se encuentra con un barranco, que le impide seguir con su carrera- Mierda! O,oU… que hago ahora? TT…

Ryoma ya havia caído en la desesperación, pero se le ocurre una idea brillante… que podría salvarlo y alejar a ese grupo de enfermos mentales, según él xD

- :D…ya se!- dice sonriente Ryoma mientras saca de su mochila su jockey favorito (N/A: el que siempre usa xDU) y un osito de peluche bastante viejo al que el faltaba un ojo xDU – Hey! Miren esto! Òwo – dice señalando las 2 cosas- ¿Las quieren? De estas cosas nunca me separo, y es como si tuvieran una parte de mí…  
- SU OSITO! Malvavisco! 0! – chilla una de las locas

- "Dios, se saben hasta el nombre de mi oso oxoU"- piensa Ryoma – Pues bien, si lso quieren vengan por ellos! – dice Ryoma mientras lanza su jockey por el barranco y está dispuesto a lanzar al osito pero le dice en susurro: "tranquilo amigo, ya vendré por ti T-T…. piensa, es por nuestro bien¿Recuerdas cuando vencimos al monstruo del armario de papá?" Bueno pues¡Esta vez debemos vencer a estas locas! – grita finalmente Ryoma mientras lanza al osito.

(Insertar cámara lenta)  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...TOT! – chillan "todas mientras se lanzan por el barranco.  
- JUJAUJAUJAJAJAJAJAJA- risa en cámara lenta de Ryoma xD (fin cámara lenta)  
- No contaban con mi astucia ;D – dice finalmente Ryoma, asomándose por el barranco y viendo como esos "pobres mortales" caían hasta el fondo del barranco…- Mada mada dane ùwu- dice sonriendo triunfalmente

----------------------------------------- (Fin Flash back) --------------------------------------------

- O0o…cool!...- exclama Kotté sorprendida por la historia de su amigo xD, mientras que éste sonríe triunfalmente, igual como cuando veía caer a esas locas xD.  
- A mi no podrían atraparme tan fácilmente ùwu

- Pero de verdad fuiste capaz de lanzar tu jockey y a maldisco por el barranco? Owo

- Su nombre es malvavisco y no…¿Estás loca?- dice Ryoma mientras saca su jockey intacto de su bolso- solo las engañe, era un jockey que me encontré en el bosque u.u y en cuanto a mi osito le até un hilo transparente, y cuando cayeron esas locas salve a mi amiguito de sus garras ù.u

- U…que tramposo eres xD

- No es trampa es ser inteligente ùwu… y a propósito¿Cómo te libraste tú de ese grupo de locos? o,O – pregunto Ryoma interesado

- Em bueno pues o.o…-dice Kotté acomodándose y estando dispuesta a comenzar su relato…

-------------------------------- (Insertar Flash back xD nuevamente) -

Kotté estaba corriendo por la ciudad, con un ejército de muertos vivientes que la perseguían xD, porque a la pobre le tocó que la querían capturar los que recientemente había matado tan tiernamente u.u…xD

- ¿Por qué yo¿Por qué yo? X0x…bueno ya me arte de ser buena ò.o – dice Kotté mientras huía de lso muertos vivientes y se introducía en un callejón sin salida, ustedes pensaran ke estaba loca, pero sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo.  
- wwuuuuuaaaa…daaaajjj buaaahajjajhlk º¬º…º0º - exclamaban los locos, xD cosa que nadie entendía, creo que mientras más muertos pero es su estado mental.  
- o.oUu… que cosas raras o ,oU…- comenta Kotté mientras en el callejón se prepara para luchar contra ese ejercito- deben tener su punto débil, cuando Ryoma los golpeaba en la cabeza se quedaban sin movimiento así que eso puede servir! wU- dice mientras saca de su bolso varias pelotas que había "tomado prestadas xD" del gimnasio y se las lanzo en la cabeza a todos los locos, mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y les cortaba la cabeza a cada uno, dejando el callejón manchado de sangre, pero al menos los muertos ya no se movían, sino que estaban muertos xD (N/A: daaah xD)  
- x-x…duagahhaha ah…- fue lo ultimo que dijeron estos locos.  
- Bueno termine mi trabajo n.n – dijo feliz Kotté mientras se limpiaba la cara ensangrentada y lamía la sangre se las cuchillas- puaj está amarga xxU – dice mientras guarda sus cuchillas, se pone la mochila, camina sobre los cadáveres y se va tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado xD.  
----------------------------------------- (fin flash back xD) -----------------------------------------

- ¬¬U…  
- que o-oU ¿Que tiene de malo? u,u

- ¿Sabes? No era necesario que mataras a TODOS de esa forma ¬¬U – le dice Ryoma con un tono de "esta nunca cambia - -U"  
- Pero¿que otra cosa podría hacer? Además me sentí bien matándolos D…  
- o.oU… sádica

- Bagh eres un exagerado…-dice mientras se baja de la mesa ys e sienta en las piernas de Ryoma como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… U (N/A: que aprovechada xDD)  
- Pero que? O/o- exclama Ryoma

- Es que me quitaron mi mesa ..U asi que ahora tu eres mi silla n0n…  
- Con tal de que no sea tu caballito ¬/¬  
- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás rojo? ¬w¬

- o/./O que cosas dices? Como voy a estar rojo? Además no encuentras raro que una chica se siente en tus piernas y recién la conoces desde ayer/U

- Bagh a mi me da lo mismo –w-…además estas pachoncito n0n…  
- … no responderé a ese comentario … ¬¬U

A la sala de clases entran Tomoka, Sakuno y otras chicas más y al ver a Kotté sentada en las piernas de Ryoma se llenaron de furia o-oU y comenzaron a gritar y a discutir .-.U

- Que exageradas son U ¿Qué tiene de malo? tampoco se los voy a quitar, mejor se los regalo…  
- Muchas gracias … - dice un tanto ofendido Ryoma

- No tienes para que mentir! Ò0o! eres una cínica! Ryoma es NUESTRO!  
- Claro que no …yo nunca eh dicho que soy de ustedes…  
- CALLATE Ò0o!  
- Bueno ya .-.U - En tema de mujeres es mejor no entrometerse Echizen uwu- dice Horio a Echizen como si fuera un experto en estos temas U…  
- ô.ó?...mada mada dane ù.u… nunca se cansan de pelear…  
- Pues yo tambien quiero sentarme con el Principe Ryoma! O! – grita Tomoka, junto a Sakuno, que ya estaban irritadas y se sientan encima de Kotté y Ryoma. Al final de esto Hay como 20 chicas encima de Ryoma xD, él y Kotté estaban tirados en el suelo ya asfixiándose por tanto peso xD…  
- Aagh x0x…  
- x-x…  
- Príncipe Ryoma, está bien? o.O – pregunta Sakuno

- x0x…hmm…  
- ¡lo tomaré como un sí x que ahora eres mío! nOn! – dice Sakuno mientras lo abraza del cuello y el pobre Ryoma ya estaba azul…xD - Ya paren no les da pena el pobre Ryoma? – dice Kotté parándose del suelo, ya que había logrado salir estando debajo de ese montón de chicas xD

- Si, chicas controlen sus hormonas por que ya va a comenzar la clase…o.ó – dice secamente el profesor, ahora con el pelo azul xD (gracias a la tinta que le puso Ryoma en su gel xD) y detrás de Kotté.

Las chicas se pararon de encima de Ryoma con poco avergonzadas por el comentario xD, mientras que Ryoma aun no se recuperaba y seguía tirado en el piso xDD…así que el profesor tuvo que cargarlo y sentarlo en su banco…el pobre de Ryoma seguía con los ojos con espirales xDDD.  
- Sigo repitiendo lo mismo…pobre chico popular xDD

- silencio…¬¬ ¿No crees que ya es demasiado para mi? – dice Ryoma a Kotté mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello, ya que con el alboroto ahora parecía afro xDD.

Comienza la clase, pero se ve una sombra detrás de la puerta y el profesor se dispone a presentar a la alumna nueva, supuestamente ella llegaría la clase anterior pero se quedo dormida por que la alarma no sonó U. El profesor termina de decir eso y entra una chica de cabello castaño y liso hasta los hombros, tez blanca y una sonrisa que se notaba que era para ocultar su timidez xD…  
- Bueno este…Hola…soy Nicole Neumann pero pueden llamarme Nikoo n-n– dijo con un tono de voz muy fino, pero bastante chillón U.  
- Nikoo, supuestamente tenías que llegar ayer conmigo ¬¬U…  
- Cállate Kotté ¬¬…oohh º¬º - exclama Nikoo, pues al lado de Kotté vio al chico de tez bronceada, ojos miel y cabello negro con reflejos verdes, Ryoma Echizen.  
- "uuhh ¬¬UU tenía que llegar la babosa a babear por el principito xD"- piensa Kotté, mientras que el profesor asignaba el puesto de la chica y como ella pidió si podia sentarse junto a su amiga Kotté la sentó con ella y Echizen (N/A: pero todas sabemos la razón de su petición - -U)  
- Hola Kotté! n0n! Tanto tiempo amiga! x3 – exclamaba Nikoo, y como hablaba fuerte todo el salón la escuchaba .-.U

- o-oU yo no te conozco u. uU – dijo Kotté mientras se tapaba la mitad de la cara con su mano derecha xD

- La wna marikona esta ¬¬# soy tu amiga y me desconoces! Pero cuando traigo harta colación ahí eres mi amigui ps ¬x¬- dijo un poco enfadada Nikoo xD

- Si yo te quiero tanto amigui :D – sonrió Kotté

- Ahora po ¬¬

- ô.ó? – Ryoma no hizo comentario pero observaba la escena xD

- y tu que miras? ¬.¬

- ¿Que ahora no puedo mirarlas? oxó

- No xD que me gasto xD

- ¬¬U como quieras Kotté …  
- Oye Kotté, quien es tu amigo tan lindo? º¬º - le dice en susurro Nikoo a Kotté

- ¬¬ uuhh tu si que te ganas el premio a la babosa más grande, el primer día y tu ya babeando por un chico ¬¬U

- Déjame ya uxu… bueno y como se llama? n¬n

- ¬¬U se llama Echizen Ryoma .-.U

- ooh -U lo memorizaré n¬n – agrega Nikoo con una sonrisa de ilusión xD

El pofesor estaba un tanto irritado por el color de su cabello, y por que los chicos no le prestaban atención xD, asi que se puso unos tapones de oídos y sacó un bong xD (N/A: no se como se escribe xDU) y lo tocó fuertemente, a todos sus pobres alumnos le zumbaron los oídos xD pero bueno le pusieron atención xD

- Bueno si esto tengo que hacer para que pongan atención lo haré más seguido òxo

- NO! O.OU

- hmm…ok entonces escuchen el trabajo que les tengo, como hace poco comenzamos el nuevo año escolar se me ocurrió el trabajo de que por todo el fin de semana vivieran la vida de otra persona, empezando del viernes, o sea hoy.  
- Hm profesor y la vida que nos toca vivir ¿nosotros la elegiremos? O.o – pregunta tímidamente alguien.  
- claro que no, no sueñen …bueno pues aquí están los papelitos así que acérquense y saquen su papel- dijo el profesor sacando una caja con un orificio.  
- Noooo… -0-…  
- AHORA Ò0ó

Todos los alumnos se van acercando y sacan su papelillo, pero yo creo que los de ellos no nos importan , asi que sólo les contaré que a Nikoo le tocó la vida de Tomoka, a Sakuno la de Nikoo, a Kotté la vida de Ryoma y a él la de Kotté oo…  
- que coincidencia oo…nos tocó la vida de cada uno…  
- si es verdad u.u – dice Echizen con indiferencia y mirando por la ventana…  
- eeh que bueno haces en tu vida? O.o

- Juego tenis…  
- Temis? Oo

- tenis ¬¬

- Tesis? Oo

- Teniis! ¬¬#  
- Tevis? Oo ke nombre raro es ese? Oo

- TENIS! TE-E-ENE-I-ESE! TENIS. ò0Ó  
- bueno ya teris ù.u…  
- ¬¬U…no me digas que no conoces ese juego o.oU

- Es un juego? Oo pensé que se comía xD

- O no oxoUu…  
- ¿Qué pasa o.o?  
- Lo que pasa es que yo soy titular…  
- ¿y que mierda es eso? xD

- Por Dios que eres ignorante ¬¬

- No hay necesidad de insultarme principito ¬.¬  
- …ignoraré ese ultimo comentario…bueno pues estoy en el equipo del cole, y los titulares son los más experimentados, los que van a competencias, etc…  
- shit O-o…y yo ni siquiera se pronunciar bien el nombre ooU

- Exacto .-.U

- Bueno oxoU entonces tu vas a tener que ser yo n-n asi que primero te haré unos retoques xP – dice mientras saca un delineador y le delinea lso ojos a Ryoma, después saca un collar con púas y se lo pone al cuello y finalmente lo despeina un poco…  
- ¿Qué me hiciste ahora? ¬¬U

- Pero si te ves muy lindo x3U

-¬¬Uu…parezco mimo  
- No es verdad te ves genialù.u

- Bueno entonces…-dice Ryoma mientras saca su jockey del bolso y se lo pone en la cabeza a Kotté- ¿tenemos que parecernos no crees?  
- oh nwn…aunque de verdad que tienes la cabeza grande me queda inmenso xDD

-¬¬U…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin de Capítulo xD

Hola, hola coca cola xDD em pues gracias por sus post T-T aunque solo fueran 4 ;x;, igual es emocionante por que pensé que por que la historia gira en torno a un OCC y a Ryoma no iba a ser muy bien recibido T-T em bueno pues xD les contestaré sus post pero será corto, por que ya son las 1:20 de la madrugada n.ñ… me emocione u.uU

**Marui-chan:** hola! -U tu me agregaste al msn! O0o! xD y y hablamos puras tonterías y, y Ryoma siempre se mete en las conversaciones y le hacemos leseras, pronto subire con cap donde este Ryoma le pitufo, Tezuka hime o la princesita Tezu xD, momo ranger xD (power ranger xD) eeh…eiji abejita wU, etc y en este cap Kotté mató a muchos locos ;D…xD

**Kleo Neem:** que bueno que te gustó mi fic T-T…xD ia demás si tu lo sabes, la chicas somos lo máximo y la llevamos ;D…esa chica tiene un carácter muuuyy especial xDD…muchas veces le han dicho que es como un Ryoma en femenino xD…espero que sigas leyendo mis tonterias xD…

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya:** no sabes como me emociona que hayas disfrutado tanto mi fic T—T es tan emocionante que me cortaré las venas…naaah xDD…eeh les hago una advertencia…La autora nos e hace responsable por atragantamientos que pueda producir el fic oó asi que tomen precauciones, asi que coman galletitas antes o me las dana mi por que x mi no hay problema -Uu…a si y en cuento a las faltas, ia las corregí es que lo subí sin revisarlas…ademas este teclado quedo medio fallado por la vez que lo lanze lejos y le sake algunas teclas por el impacto u.ùU…y ke es eso de PWP?... y no te preocupes, en mis fic no hay amor xD osea kisas un pokito, pero entre ellos noo…x ke es verdad se llevan como el gordo y el flaco xD.

**Nimtri:** soy very happpy por ke te haya gustado mi honorable fic ºwº xDD y hay que ver si hago un regreso de lso locos en calzoncillos xDD y lo del reality…eeh…realmente como que no se si ponerlo, por que francamente ia se me fueron las ideas, asi ke estoy pensando en cambiar el titulo xD

Muxas gracias a los ke leyeron mi fic y dejaron reviews! Y a los flojos ke lo lees y les da flojera mover el pto mouse donde dice go! Pues ke no los coma la pereza! Pa pereza es mala ò.o y io lo aprendi de mala manera xD asi ke plis dejenme reviews para ver si me inpiro! Bueno em despido! Bye!

Rumiko


	4. intercambio de vidasyeah xD

Cap 4:

Intercambio de vidas o,oU

Al terminar la clase Nikoo y Kotté estaban comentando sobre las vidas que les había tocado e intercambiando consejos:

- Si los gemelos hacen leseras, sacrifícalos oÓ – dice Kotté parándose de la silla xD

- ooU…eeh ia xD… lo que tu digas U "_wna sádica ¬¬U…además quizás son muy trankis nñU…" _y tu como le vas a hacer ni siquiera puedes pronunciar bien Tenis ¬¬U

- eeh bueno este ooU…

- OH Dios U… que te mande el espíritu santo nomás xD

- ia oh, si no es para tanto tampoco además puedo obligar al principito a que me enseñe u,u

- Hablando… ¿Donde esta el principito? -U…

- No soy principito! ¬0¬! – comenta Ryoma detrás de las chicas

- ooU…ups…nñ…eh hola amiguito nñU…- dicen las 2 nerviosas

- Y que vas a hacer tú con la vida de la Kotté?? o.o – le pregunta Nikoo a Ryoma.

- Hacer lo posible por sobrevivir - -Uu…

- Aahh no exageres, a lo más te cortan en pedazos…u.u…- dice tranquilamente Kotté

- OOU…gracias por el apoyo moral ¬¬U…- comenta Ryoma azul y con una gotita en la nuca.

- Pta Kotté ya vas a matar a otro chico lindo ¬¬!- dice Nikoo pegandole en la cabeza

- ooU…eeh gracias Uu…-comenta Ryoma

- Y además las fans te van a tratar de matar a ti ¬w¬…mejor mantenlo vivito xDU

- EEhh si es verdad O.o…no voy a dejar que te toquen ni un mísero pelo o.Ó- dice decidida Kotté

- ¿Qué te preocupa más, que me maten o que te molesten las fans!!??? ¬¬#- le pregunta a Kotté el peliverde con una ceja levantada

- Sin comentarios…nn…si io te quiero tanto amiguito n.ñ – dice Kotte sonriendo

- Wna cínica ¬¬ - le dice Nikoo a Kotté en tono de "esta nunca cambia - -U"

- Seeeh ¬¬…-comenta Ryoma

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer con la vida de Tomoka?… owO…- dice Kotté mientras se imagina weas xD…

- Te tocó la vida de la chillona!??? O.O!! – dice exaltado Ryoma xD

- No te preocupes, le queda bien xD…- dice Kotté mientras le da golpecitos en la espalda a Ryoma xD

- Que te pasa wna!? ¬¬ - alega enfadada Nikoo

- Para que te enojas?, si es la verdad…acabas de llegar y ya me duelen los oídos u.u – dice Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros.

- No soy chillona!!!!! TOT!!!! – chilla Nikoo

- Si, lo que tu digas ¬¬U – dicen a la vez Kotté y Ryoma xD

- Cállense TT… wnes pesados no más ¬¬

Suena la campana, lo que indica que es hora de irse a sus casas, o mejor dicho a la casa de aquel desgraciado que les toco a cada pobre chico…u.u (N/A: iaa que buena onda yo xD). Cada uno le da su dirección al compañero correspondiente y se disponen a ir a la casa y vivir la vida de otro xD.

- Pues ahí está mi dirección, cuidado porque esta lleno de perros rabiosos y cuando pases en frente de una casa morada vete corriendo! o.Ó…o no te garantizo que quedes con tus partes personales sanas – dice Kotté a Ryoma

- o.òUu… este y como sabré cuando correr? o.ô – pregunta un tanto asustado Ryoma.

- Cuando un perro gigantesco comience a ladrar, luego saltara la reja y de dispondrá a comerte nn – comenta sádicamente feliz Kotté ..Uu

- OoUu…quiero llegar vivo al lunes… tengo partido o.o, Dios protégeme – dice Ryoma con aires de calma

- Kotte, si muere por tu culpa te juro que te pego ¬¬ - dice un tanto enojada Nikoo a Kotté U

- Bagh pero si no es mi culpa, es culpa de esa cosa a la que llaman perro Uu. – comenta Kotté desentendida

Luego, nuestro Ryoma salió de la Seishun Gakuen con un solo plan: "vencer al perro" xD, aunque estaba seguro de que seria difícil, pero llevaba su raqueta en la mano, listo para enterrar su raqueta en la cara de ese demonio si se atreviese a acercarse a sus "hermosas pompas xD".

- Ese demonio no me vencerá oÓ…hm O.oUu…dioox la casa de la otra cuadra es la morada xxU…venceré a esa cosa ¬0¬…¡¡A mi nadie me supera!! Nadie ni nada puede contra mi ¬¬ - dice decidido Ryoma y apretando fuertemente su raqueta…

Ryoma camina lentamente hacia la cuadra donde se encontraba el "monstruo", de pronto siente un sonido a sus espaldas y con los ojos cerrados lanza lejos con su raqueta a lo que estaba detrás de él, se siente un agudo chillido y cuando abre sus ojos nota que hay una bellota en su raqueta ..U…

- o.oU…ups…era una ardilla U…eeh un momento de silencio por la pobre ardilla u.u "espera 3 segundos" suficiente, ahora debo protegerme de la verdadera bestia oó…- dice mientras mira a todos lados- hm no hay nada o.o…hm quizás Kotté solo me habló de el perro para asustarme ¬0¬ es capaz, bueno entonces sigo con mi camino ù.u.

Pero escucha un sonido a sus espaldas, nervioso y con un poco de sudor recorriéndole la frente se da vuelta y se encuentra frente a frente con un perro GIGANTEZCO, de colmillos afilados y mirada penetrante, que miraba a nuestro tenista con cara de te-mueves-y-te-como (N/A: nñU…hm saca un violin es la hora de decir adios…u.u)

- OMG…tranquilo perrito nñ…

-…ggrrrrr… D…

- oôl…patitas para que las quieroo!! 0 !!!- grita Ryoma mientras va corriendo lo más rápido que puede al mismo tiempo en que es perseguido por la bestia xDU (N/A: cobarde ¬0¬) (N/R: cinica ¬¬, tu harías lo mismo)(N/A: bueno es verdad ..U) (N/R: mada mada dane u.u)

------------------------------------------Mientras tanto----------------------------------------------

Kotté caminaba rumbo a la casa de Ryoma al fin, después de sufrir algunos percances con un niño en triciclo, la moto de una viejita, un perro y el cartero u.uU no creo que sea necesario contar la historia con detalles así que lo dejamos hasta ahí ok? nñU…

- Supongo que esta es la casa de Ryoma o.o, es obvio por que hay una cancha, y no creo que sea de básquetbol , bueno entraré…

La asesina entra a la casa y la recibe un hombre bastante extraño, que al parecer era un monje que leía revistas pornográficas? ¬¬U hm, sí, era un hombre bastante extraño xD.

- Este hola o.oU

- hola linda nn, que te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes por mí o por mi hijo? ¬w¬, mi hijo aún no llega así que si quieres puedes pasar a tomar una taza de té conmigo nn

- ooU…eeh..no gracias ¬0¬ _"viejo pedófilo ¬¬" _supongo que usted es el padre de Ryoma U "_se parecen un poco, solo que este señor es medio raro Uu y Ryoma es más pesado ¬¬U"_ tome…-dice mientras saca un papel de su bolso y se lo pasa a el-señor-extraño xD.

- aja! O.o…con que siguen haciendo estas tonterías de trabajos …aún hace clases ese viejo aburrido cierto? .w. – pregunta con picardia el padre de ryoma

- eh…seeh oo – comenta Kotté, recordando su venganza xD

- Me apiado de ustedes pobres chicos u.uU bueno, pasa con confianza nwn – dice el sr al tiempo en que abre la puerta.

- hm ooU…ok gracias - dice un tanto incómoda al mismo tiempo en que entra a la casa, se encuentra a una mujer de aspecto amable y cabellos castaños, y a una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, que parecía ser universitaria o.O…

- Hola, bienvenida nn ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta la chica de cabello largo

- eh hola o.oU…soy Kotté o.o

- Yo soy Rinko, la madre de Ryoma nn y ella es su prima Nanako, él no se encuentra en casa, pero puedes esperar a que llegue nn – dice la mujer de rostro amable mientras se acerca a Kotté.

- Es que yo seré Ryoma hoy nn

- Uh? O.o – exclaman las 2 mujeres.

- Es un trabajo del colegio u0u…-comenta Nanjiroh, mostrándole el papel a su esposa, por lo que ella comprende y le indica a Kotté donde queda el cuarto de Ryoma para que deje sus cosas.

La chica sube lentamente las escaleras, y se encuentra el cuarto de Ryoma, estaba muy iluminado y ordenado o.OU…lo que le pareció extraño xD, la chica se recuesta en la cama, que por cierto era muy cómoda x3, saca su celular y llama a Ryoma…

- Hola? u.ù – contesta Ryoma desde el cuarto de Kotté y con múltiples heridas ..U

- Hola o.o, como estás?

- Eh…digamos que BIEN ¬¬ Ouch! .ò

- hm… déjame adivinar, ¿Te atacó el perro? u.u

- Nooo…¬¬ un grupo de porristas querían que fuera la mascota del OUCH!... Equipo ¬¬

- En serio? O.o

- ¬0¬…NO – dice Ryoma y se ve como está sentado en un banquito, mientras que la madre de Kotté está con algodón y alcohol intentando curar sus heridas en los brazos, rodillas, pantorrillas, espalda, pompas…xD…etc

- Que malhumorado…u.u – le dice Kotté

- ¿Cómo estarías tu si un PERROTE casi te come vivo ¬¬?...oye, espera un momento…¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? O.o – pregunta Ryoma un tanto sorprendido.

- Etto… U…se lo intercambie a una chica, por tu jockey…

- ¿¡QUE!? OO!!! – grita Asustado Echizen

- Tranquilo, sólo fue por un momento nnU, pero le tenían un altar y lo veneraron por arto tiempo- dijo Kotte mientras una gota le caia por la nuca

- o.oUu…

- Pero, yo te llamaba para decirte que a las 3 tienes que juntarte en el parque con un amigo mío, eeh será fácil reconocerlo, resalta mucho ¬¬U…supongo que estará vestido enteramente de negro, tiene el cabello castaño claro ojos verdes y una trenza que le llega a la cintura, bueno yo me voy a tus practicas de Lenis - dice al mismo tiempo en que corta el teléfono

- Espera!...¿Qué es "Lenis"? ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?...¿Cómo consiguió esa chica mi número o.OUu…?...Hola?...Kotté!!...rayos me cortó ¬¬ - dice enfadado Ryoma al mismo tiempo que cuelga el teléfono fuertemente.

- ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda curarte esa rodilla! o.Ó...bueno…esto te va a doler – Dice la Madre de Kotte al chico, al mismo tiempo en que pasa el algodón con "Povidona" por la rodilla de este…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG –se escucha gritar fuertemente a Ryoma por todo el vecindario ..Uu

------------------------------------------Mientras tanto----------------------------------------------

Nikoo estaba en la casa de Tomoka intentando cuidar a sus hermanitos, que por cierto eran muy "tiernos"

- x3…están cute los niñitos, podría triunfar como niñera ahahaha…solo eran exageraciones, ha sido tan fácil que ahora me iré a ver tv uwu – dice Nikoo a la vez que se tiende en el sofá y prende la televisión. – Wii -…oohh…¬ - babea Nikoo, epro después de unos minutos se queda dormida.

Los gemelos despiertan de su "sueño" mientras sonríen maquiavélicamente, luego salen de sus camas y se disponen a darle una "grata bienvenida" a Nikoo xD (N/A: pobre xD)

-NYAHAHAHHAHAHA 3 ya sabrá porque no tenemos nunca menos de 5 niñeras a la semana – dicen los "tiernos" gemelos a la vez xD…

-nya…zzzzzz….-w- hm…ryoma….nyaaa….zzzzz…-w-

De repente Nikoo despierta, producto de la bocina de un auto y unas extrañas risas diabólicas O.oU…hm…Bueno, la chica ve la hora en el reloj junto a la tv y nota que ya son las 5 pm.

-mmmmhhh…tengo sueñito -.o, pero a cuidar a los pendejos se ha dicho 0 ! – dice con decisión y luego cae al suelo ..Uu – Que mierda? Oo – dice al tiempo en que mira sus convers, las que tenían los cordones amarrados, para que quedaran juntos y los pies pegados con agorex ..U – AAAAHHH! PIKO! 0 ! – grita Nikoo dando un salto, tropezando y cayendo contra una mesa llena de pintura azul – Piko! conshesumaree ;x; - se queja Nikoo luego de que, con la cara azul (N/A: literalmente xD) se mire al espejo y vea que parte de su pelo lo tiene lleno de goma de mascar y algo verde oO.

-Hola Nicky n.n – dicen alegre e inocentemente los gemelos

-USTEDES PENDEJOS RQL!!!! ¬¬ (N/A:RQL: Re culiados xD) – grita Nikoo a la vez que intenta lanzarse encima de ellos pero los gemelos la atacan con una mangera con mucha potencia y nikoo que pegada contra la pared.

- nyahahahahahahahah 3…Nikoo calcomanía, Nikoo calcomanía, Nikoo calcomanía!- dicen los gemelos saltando de una forma muy molesta y luego saliendo a la calle.

-ouch…xx- gime Nikoo como calcomanía estampada en la pared.

Nuestra amiga, luego cae al suelo y cuando por fin reacciona se dirige enfurecida hacia la puerta en busca de los gemelos…

- Vengan pendejos de Mierda! ¬¬ - dice muy enfadada Nikoo, tanto que se le marcaba una vena en su nuca ..Uu… y dando unos PISOTONES de gigante xD.

De pronto Nikoo abre la puerta, ve lo que pasa y sólo alcanza a exclamar:

-CONSHAGRANDE LA DE TU PUTA MADRE!!! OO!!!

---------------------------------------FIN CA p!------------------------------------------------------

Gomen .w. xD…eske habia olvidado mi clavee xDD… x eso demore tanto D:! y no pense ke lo siguieran leyendo ;x; arigatoo! En el proximo cap nos esperan mas locuras x3

Rumiko


End file.
